


Reflection

by acrobodtics



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, eren is 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrobodtics/pseuds/acrobodtics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The voice was low and Eren wanted so <em>badly</em> to obey it but he <em>couldn’t</em> and he let him know; he <em>tried</em> to let him know through the series of whimpers and whines that left his lips that he couldn’t see himself like this. He wanted Levi to move those hips and roam those hands over his body like he has so many times, get that familiar feeling that overcame his senses and to let the man behind him crave his very being and come undone at the sight of him. Eren didn’t want to see himself; all red and panting, moaning and clawing at the worn skin, looking oh so <em>pathetic</em> for someone who was the most <em>elegant</em> and <em>gorgeous</em> man he had ever seen." Corporal Levi/Eren Jaeger, rated M for your regular gay sex (◕‿◕✿) EREN IS 18.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: imagine rivaille and eren fucking in front of a mirror. eren initially keeps looking away, but eventually, both of them are transfixed by the sight and can't tear their gaze away from the mirror. (✿◡‿◡)
> 
> Again, this one is based on a prompt from imagineereri (I'm going to use a lot of their prompts so be aware)! This one’s too good to not do, and I have written a drabble with this plot before, in a different fandom, but I am going to try it with this one! Hope you enjoy. And, I may bend these prompts a little bit so bear with me, please!

_"Look at me."_

The voice was low and Eren wanted so _badly_ to obey it but he _couldn't_ and he let him know; he _tried_ to let him know through the series of whimpers and whines that left his lips that he couldn't see himself like this. He wanted Levi to move those hips and roam those hands over his body like he has so many times, get that familiar feeling that overcame his senses and to let the man behind him crave his very being and come undone at the sight of him. Eren didn't want to see himself; all red and panting, moaning and clawing at the worn skin, looking oh so _pathetic_ for someone who was the most _elegant_ and _gorgeous_ man he had ever seen. 

"Uh, u-uh." Eren hiccuped and shuddered as Levi leaned over his body, the Corporal’s chest sticking to his back and he hummed as the Corporal rested his lips against the sensitive vein on the tanner skin of his neck.

"I want you to look for me, _sweetie._ " He cooed and, _fuck_ , Eren gasped and writhed against him; Levi smirked because _one pet name_ could get Eren hot and bothered enough to do whatever he seemed fit. This time when he yanked the boy’s head up by his hair he didn't protest, those damning green eyes staring into their reflection and Levi couldn't help but let out a small noise at the way Eren flushed all the way down his neck to his chest. “Now then." He continued, voice still controlled and a rough hand burned on the boy’s hip. “What would you like, Eren?"

When Eren turned to face him he chastised the boy, forcing his head to face the mirror and the boy groaned lewdly, those eyes still on the mirror as he gazed at the Corporal’s reflection. He was obviously controlling himself, breath sharp and coming in short puffs, face was _actually flushed_ in the dim light and Eren laced his fingers with the Corporal’s. 

"Fuck me."

He was shocked by the token of affection, but still he obeyed and started back up, reviling in the small, anxious mewls and groans that so hesitantly left his lips. He obviously didn't want to make any noise or have any chance of disturbing the Corps in the adjacent rooms, but Levi found this quite bemusing as he struck Eren down and pulled back both his arms.

"Did I _tell_ you to fucking look away?" He hissed and yanked Eren’s head back up to the mirror, and this time Eren couldn't look away, his green eyes blown wide and watching the Corporal. He didn't pin in the noises anymore as he groaned so loud it echoed, Levi panting and diving down to bite at Eren’s earlobe. “Did I tell you to watch me? I don’t think I did. I want you to watch your own reflection, I want you to see just _how much_ want me and just _how pathetic_ you look when you’re like this." And Eren obeyed, to his surprise, eyes forward into his reflection, biting hard on his bottom lip.

He couldn't look away; the way the Corporal moved was almost _enchanting_ and he couldn't help the _atrocious_ noises that left his lips as Levi bit his lip or gripped hard onto Eren’s hips or wrists, making him mewl and hum against where his face was on the sheets. _God_ , did it turn Eren on, and he just wanted to _touch_. 

"C-Corporal, _please_!" He cried out and reached back to grab onto Levi, suddenly boneless against the sheets and Levi tugged hard on the dripping length between his legs. “I-I’ve reached my limit!" Levi flipped him around, no longer facing the mirror but on his lap, his voice, _God_ that _voice_ , at his ear and he nuzzled his nose into the space behind his ear.

"I don’t want you to see this, nor do I want the mirror to see this; I’m the only one who get to witness your undoing." And his voice lowered to a murmur as he spoke. " _Come for me, Eren._ " And he did; he threw his head back and groaned, one of his hands clawing at the back of Levi’s neck as the Corporal licked and bit at his tanner skin, murmuring and humming into the hot skin.

" _T'es le mien et seul le mien; personne ne peut te toucher ni marquer ton corps sauf moi. Les cicatrices sont laissé par ces mains, et aucun ne peut les traverser comme moi. Je t'adore, chéri. Reste avec moi, s'il te plaît._ " 

Eren smirked, lacing a hand into Levi’s short hair.

" _Mach dir keine Sorgen, meine Liebe._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Translations
> 
>  _T'es le mien et seul le mien; personne ne peut te toucher ni marquer ton corps sauf moi. Les cicatrices sont laissé par ces mains, et aucun ne peut les traverser comme moi. Je t'adore, chéri. Reste avec moi, s'il te plaît._ \- You are mine and mine alone; no one shall touch you, and none shall scar your body but me. The scars and marks are from my own hand, and no one will ever run their hands over them like I do. I love you, my darling. Please stay. _French ___
> 
> _Mach dir keine Sorgen, meine Liebe._ \- Do not worry, my darling. _German_
> 
>  
> 
> Haha languages °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°
> 
>  
> 
> So this one kind of sucks but I really like it when they’re cute and delicate and I found another headcanon that I will write a story for tomorrow that’s really cute (oh, would you look at that; it’s from imagineereri, too! What a surprise. No, but seriously I love her headcanons.) So I’ve had my head in another prompt the entire time I was writing this so sorry if it’s kind of bad! And it’s really short too wweh.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading! (ღ˘⌣˘ღ) ♫･*:.｡. .｡.:*･


End file.
